


Late Night Drives and Fist Fights

by Gay_Panic



Series: Catradora Hell [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is A Cheerleader, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, Catra Is Just Really Fucking Gay, Cheerleaders, F/F, Fist Fights, House Party, Human Catra (She-Ra), Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Motorcycles, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Pining, Pining Catra (She-Ra), Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Panic/pseuds/Gay_Panic
Summary: Sometimes it's easier to love someone in silence than confessing it outloud. A coward often finds themselves in this sort of situation. Catra was one of them.--In which Catra drives a motorcycle and pines hard over Adora who is a gorgeous cheerleader.(Updates Daily)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora Hell [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276184
Comments: 61
Kudos: 544





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel this is kind of venting. I'm not in love with anyone, but it's sort of how I feel sometimes if that makes sense? Like I'm unable to put my feelings into words so often times I'm silent about them. Fortunately Catra does get to do some things wink wink with Adora. ALSO BIKER GIRLS ARE FUCKING HOT

  
Adora was the type of girl that anyone would want to get their hands on. With her pretty smile and the way her nose scrunched when she got stuck on a question. The way her teeth were so white it was blinding and how the skirt hugged her waist so perfectly as she threw those damned pom-poms around, all of those aspects of the girl made Catra’s heart ache. It made her want to dig her claws into the girl and never let her go. 

  
The blonde had started to wear lipstick freshman year. She joined the cheer team that fall and met Glimmer and Bow in her first period. Catra had always known she’d end up losing the girl. She was pretty and she was unbelievably kind. Catra was covered in needles, one prick and you didn’t want to touch her ever again. Adora had been pricked hundreds of times, had cried because of her probably more than she could count and yet she still stuck around. 

She still allowed Catra to climb through her window at night and let her fall asleep as she combed her painted fingers through her hair. Adora didn’t talk to her in school often. Not that she didn’t want too, Catra just never let her. It was a silent agreement between the two, even though one of the two girl’s wasn’t very happy with the arrangement. 

Adora currently sat behind her, fingers playing with her jacket and nuzzling her pretty little face into her shoulder. Sure it was covered in a helmet, but it was still pretty. The stars whispered to Catra as she revved up the motorcycle and sped down the street. The sounds of cheering football players were behind them, they had tried to convince Adora to go party with them. Catra had smirked when she left them to go home with her. 

“Let’s get some candy,” Adora shouted over the roar of the motor. “And some soda too, I found a gold mine of movies in my attic.”

Her fingers tightened around Catra, she had always been scared at how fast the vehicle went. However she had never told Catra that she didn’t want to ride with her. Adora was nice like that, she had a problem with telling people no. Catra had trouble admitting she took advantage of that sometimes. “And wreck your pretty cheerleader body? You rebellious girl.”

  
Adora laughed, high and sweet. “I’ll work it off on Monday,” she replied. “Just take us to the gas station.”  
It helped that Catra had a problem saying no to Adora as well. It made her feel less guilty. Adora shrieked wildly as the girl turned a corner a little too fast for her liking, Catra smiled as she tightened her grip even more. 

As the shitty gas station lighting hit Adora’s face, it took Catra’s breath away as she looked through the selection of candy. Her tongue poked out slightly as she bent down to thumb through the bags of chips. Her skirt left little to the imagination, Catra stepped closer to cover most of it. In another life she’d settle her hands upon her waist and kiss her cheeks as she looked, maybe hold her hand as well. 

Catra was a wimp when it came to that sort of thing so she never did. It was the sort of thing she’d allow herself to dream of when slipping her hands through her pants and staring at the ceiling, lips pressed in a tight line as she thought sinfully. Catra always felt dirty after those nights. Showers did little to make the feeling go away. 

“I’m paying,” Adora hummed, waving her card in the girl's face as she headed towards the sodas. “I know you’re broke. How do you even pay for gas?”

  
When they had hit senior year, Adora got a job at some shitty restaurant in hopes of saving up for a car to leave their shitty town. Catra only prayed she took her with. “Mom gives me money as an apology for being a shit parent,” Catra replied. Adora laughed, the brunette couldn’t help but smile. 

“Get anything you want, I’m feeling generous today,” Adora hummed happily, grabbing a few sodas for them, glancing at her backpack to see where she could stuff them into when they leave. 

Catra watched the girl stumble around fondly, grabbing a few bags of candy for herself before steering the girl towards the check out. Her lips were pulled back in a smile and her eyes shined brightly. Catra oftentimes found herself wondering if her lips were as soft as her personality. As sweet as her laugh or as warm as her embrace. Catra wanted to laugh in the face of whoever said no one was perfect, because they clearly hadn’t met Adora. 

She quickly paid for everything and both girls stumbled out of the store, slumping against each other in fits of quiet giggles as they shoved their treats into each other’s bags. The air smelled of gas and rubber, but Adora still managed to smell like candy despite just sweating her ass off during a game. 

Catra didn’t know when she started attending the games, nor did she know when she actually started to enjoy them. But every time Adora catches her eyes from out on the field and flashes her a smile, she at least remembers why. “You should stay the weekend,” Adora told her, slinging her bag over her back. “Glimmer and Bow didn’t make any plans, so I’m all yours.”

  
“Alright,” Catra replied, sliding onto the bike and putting her helmet back on. Adora settled behind her, doing the same and once again buried her face into the other’s shoulder. “What about Mara, will she be cool with that?”

Adora laughed softly as Catra revved the engine, zipping down the road once again. “Mara loves you, dummy,” she replied loudly. The brunette never understood how her voice still managed to sound soft when shouting though. “Of course she won’t mind! She might even make us some chocolate pancakes in the morning.”

“I like the sound of that,” 

The night air licked at their skin and Adora pressed her body impossibly closer for some warmth, slipping her arms under the girl’s coat. Crickets sang and the distant sounds of a house party echoed in the night. A house party Adora should be at. A party that Adora didn’t go to because Catra wanted to hang out. 

Something settled in her belly and a smile spread across her face. During warm days Adora would sing, loud and proud despite having the worst voice Catra had ever heard. She’d giggle when the other would reluctantly join in. When it rained Adora would shriek loudly as the cold water slammed against their skin, quickly stripping the second they entered her home to dry off. Different days, different types of weathers, no matter what the difference was, Adora was beautiful and so vibrant. 

  
Beauty was in the eyes of the beholder and Adora’s was in the eyes of everyone. Catra parked in Adora’s driveway and helped the smiling girl off, leaning the bike against the garage. Adora slipped her hand in hers and pulled Catra towards the house, blonde hair cascading down her shoulders as she released it from the ribbon holding it in place. Her house smelled of baked bread and perfume. So much different from Catra’s and it’s stench of cigarettes and beer. 

“We’re home Mara!” she shouted, leading Catra up the stairs to her room. The brunette took the time to look at the pictures on the walls fondly. A simpler time when Adora was all hers and no one else’s. A time where she was oblivious to her own selfish desires. 

  
Adora stripped slowly behind closed doors, rambling on and on about something Glimmer had said. Her bra was cute, a pink lacy thing that Catra was sure one of her friend’s had bought for her. Her underwear was decorated in cartoon characters, childish compared to her top half but still very much Adora. Catra glanced away as she stripped down as well. 

Her body wasn’t as pretty as Adora’s. She didn’t have curves like she did and her chest was flat, she was short and angry. Adora was tall, curvy and soft so much like a girl. Yet for some odd reason the blonde never failed to make Catra feel just as pretty. “Your clothes are in the bottom drawer,” Adora told her, unbuttoning her bra unashamed. Catra’s stomach twisted. “I had to move them from my closet for my uniform, but I folded them. I hope you don’t mind.”

  
“It’s not a problem,” Catra murmured in response, keeping her eyes off of her friend as she fished her own clothes out of the girl’s drawers. The blonde changed quickly before crossing the room to find the movies she had told Catra about. 

  
Once she had set it up, she was quick to pull Catra towards her bed, tugging her down along with the bag of goodies. Her smile was wide and her eyes sparkled as some Barbie film,Catra had failed to see the title of, played in the background. All she cared about was the fact the blonde was curled up beside her with her head on Catra’s chest. Occasionally the girl would feed the brunette some chips or candy, even pouring some soda into her mouth if asked. Her arm felt heavy around her waist and her hair tickled Catra’s nose. 

A long time ago Catra came to terms with the fact she was in love with her best friend. She had realized at the age of thirteen that sometimes it’s easier to love someone in silence than confessing it outloud. A coward often found themselves in this sort of situation. Catra was one of them. At the age of fourteen she had discovered that love hurt when Adora had kissed someone during the game spin the bottle at her birthday party. She had smiled after, a blush on her cheeks as she settled back beside Catra. 

That night Catra had held the girl’s hand so tight it was a surprise it hadn’t ended up broken. It’s hard admitting that one is selfish and it’s even harder to allow oneself to let the reason they are so selfish to roam free. A long time ago Catra had come to the conclusion that Adora would be the death of her. She had also discovered around the same time that she didn’t really mind it either. Catra likes to think she’s insane and maybe she was. But all she knew was that all her problems always resulted back to Adora and her pretty smile. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally deleted this whoopsie:
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I really enjoy comments theyre fun to read so feel free to leave some 💞💞


	2. Chapter 2

Adora frowned down at her as she stood in between her thighs, holding her face gently and tilting it slowly as if not to hurt the girl even more. Catra’s eyes flickered over the blonde’s face, admiring every dip and eyelash. Her breath hitched when the girl’s thumb brushed over a mark on her cheek. “That was stupid of you,” she murmured. The school bathroom smelled of dollar store perfume and junk food.

Her lips looked so soft as she pouted, pressing her nose into her cheek with a sigh. “You’re so dumb,” she said once again. The lights flickered above them and the girl's skin was sweaty. Catra settled her hands carefully upon her waist, hovering ever so slightly as if not to touch her. As if that would overstep the boundaries of their friendship. “I can’t believe you thought punching her was a good idea.”

“She was bothering you,” Catra replied, glancing lazily at the first aid kit on the sink next to her. Adora had been far too busy babying her to even open it, not that Catra was complaining. She enjoyed the attention, relished in the feeling of Adora’s fingertips on her jaw. 

Adora only pulled back to glare at her, she wasn’t mad. However she was disappointed and that just hurt more. “That doesn’t mean you had to punch her,” she hissed through closed teeth. Her tears stained black from her mascara. 

The fight wasn't very pretty and Catra had definitely lost. Sure Catra had started it but the girl had punched back just as hard, hard enough to push the brunette to the ground and pound her face in a few times until one of the football players had stepped in to stop it. Adora had screamed for them to stop, weeping the second Catra’s fist had made contact with the other girl’s cheek. Adora had never been one for violence. The sight of blood had always made the other girl queasy and she couldn’t sit through an action movie without covering her eyes during fight scenes. 

“She was getting physical with you,” Catra defended, hissing when Adora pressed her fingers against her jaw. “She would’ve punched you if I hadn’t stepped in and we both know you wouldn’t have fought back. Why did she even start anything with you in the first place?”

Adora sighed, settling her elbows on the girl’s thighs to look at her. Catra reached out one hand to wipe her mascara off, frowning as it smeared beneath her fingers. “She thought I was trying to hook up with her boyfriend,” she replied. “Which I wasn’t, but she didn’t know that. It was just a misunderstanding. You should’ve stayed out of it.”

Catra’s hands still hovered over her waist and her stomach twisted in longing. It was the type of feeling that made her skin feel filthy and the type that wouldn’t go away no matter how long Catra spent scrubbing at it in the bathroom. Even with her skin raw and tears streaming down her cheeks, it never went away. Adora sighed and reached for the kit, popping it open and taking out supplies. Her brows were furrowed in annoyance as she dabbed some disinfectant onto a cloth. Catra’s face stung as Adora pressed it to her face, their eyes never once leaving one another’s. 

“We can’t risk having your pretty face beaten up, princess,” she breathed out. Adora’s face softened at the nickname and her lip twitched ever so slightly in fondness.   
Her hands clamped down onto the girl as Adora pressed the cloth onto other cuts, her face so close to Catra’s own that she could feel her warm breath. Her eyelashes brushed against tan cheeks. If she was a braver person she’d kiss her, surge forward and capture her lips. If she was daring enough she’d pull her ever so closer and feel her warm skin against her own. She’d hold Adora’s face tenderly and run her hands over it just to remember it in her dreams. Catra’s face didn’t move. 

“What about your pretty face?” Adora murmured, tossing the cloth into a trash can and fishing out some bandaids. 

Catra smirked. “I heard ladies like rugged women,” she replied. Adora laughed softly, showing the girl in front of her the Hello Kitty bandaid she had retrieved. “Rugged women with Hello Kitty bandaids in fact.”

“Do they now?” she questioned with a smile. She gently placed the bandages on her face and propped herself up once more on Catra’s thighs, leaning forward on the tips of her toes teasingly. “I don’t know what women you’re referring to.”

  
Women who’s smiles were so bright it was blinding. The type of woman that turned heads with every step they took, the one whose name was stuck on her tongue and whispered into the darkness of Catra’s room when she cried. Catra always believed she was trapped in a shitty town with even shittier cell service. She didn’t know when she discovered that wasn’t the case and was in fact trapped in the movements of a girl she couldn’t have. 

Adora owned Catra’s entire being without even knowing it. She was in the possession of her soul, of her emotions and body. Most importantly she owned something that Catra wished she hadn’t, something she wished she’d release so she could finally breathe. Her heart. Adora’s beautiful hands were wrapped around it and squeezed it with every word that left her lips. They caressed it as Catra sobbed out her name in the shower as she scrubbed her skin until bled and they tore it out with every smile. 

And yet Catra loved it and wouldn’t have it any other way. “I don’t think the women I’m referring to know either,” she replied. Adora stared at her for a moment, cradling her face in her own and Catra’s grip loosened. 

Her eyes softened and her smile grew sad. Catra wondered if she realized what she meant. “Maybe one day they will,” she whispered, smoothing a thumb over her cheek before wrapping her arms around Catra’s neck. On instinct the brunette wound her arms around the girl’s waist and held her close, staring at the ceiling in silence. Adora breathed softly in her ear. “Take me for a ride, I don’t want to go home.”

“Where do you want to go?”

Adora smelled sweet and dangerous. She was slowly killing Catra and the girl couldn’t bring herself to care. “Anywhere,” she whispered. “As long as it’s with you.”

So Catra wrapped the girl in her coat and led her outside, staring up at the stars and focusing on the feeling of Adora’s hand in her own. The girl’s arms wound around her waist and held on tight as they sped into the night.

They rode in silence, with occasional yelp from Adora when Catra sped up slightly. Her chin was hooked over her shoulder and Catra could feel her eyes boring into her skin, watching her silently. “Have you ever been in love?” she wondered, breaking the silence.

She could tell her she was in love with her. With the way she moved and the way she wept into her shoulder during the movie Care Bears that previous weekend. How she had fallen for her harder than words could ever describe. Catra stared forward, tightening her grip on the handle bars. “I have,” she replied. “You?”

Adora was quiet for a moment, her fingers curling into her shirt and her face pressing into the side of her neck. “I don’t know,” she confessed. 

“Oh,” Catra said.

“Oh,” Adora echoed. The stars that night were blinding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really in shock that this story is getting so much love? Like jesus it's shocking haha. Anyways I listened to Girl In Red on repeat writing this and I have no regrets. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always; please leave comments they make me so happy to read and I sometimes respond! Thank you all for reading this story I really appreciate it <3
> 
> The next chapter should be out tomorrow!
> 
> Edit: I'm weak and drew fan art, it's going to be linked tomorrow haha


	3. Chapter 3

The only parties Adora ever attended were the parties at the end of the football season. No matter how much time Catra spent trying to convince her otherwise, the girl always waved her off with an apologetic smile. “Just pick me up after, yeah?” she’d always say, hugging her in the hallways even though it was against the rules. “Then I’m all yours.”

However Catra was a selfish girl. She wanted all of her in a way that was sinful. She wanted her in the way a man wanted a woman in the movies. With tongues in each other’s cheeks and shared breaths underneath the moonlight. With clothes strewn across the floor and whispered secrets beneath the sheets. Although selfish, Catra was thankful to have Adora in the way she already did. With gentle smiles and tangled legs in the morning because the blonde was a clingy sleepier. Sweet laughter in the mornings and blissful longing when she left. 

This year’s party was different, because this year Adora wound up drunk. So drunk that Glimmer had to call her and tell her to get the girl home before she did something drastic. Being so smitten for the girl, Catra reluctantly got dressed and walked over. She didn’t trust Adora to stay on her bike in a drunken state and even if there was a small chance she could, Catra wasn’t going to test her luck. The universe wasn’t particularly fond of the girl and she wasn’t very keen on it either. For if it had liked Catra it would’ve allowed her to live blissfully unaware of the beauty of Adora. 

The house smelled of alcohol and sweat, the brunette pushed through the sea of people in annoyance. Teens around her danced and shouted, it hurt her ears. “Catra!” Adora shrieked, stumbling towards her with flailing limbs. Her smile was blinding and her dress looked so good on her that Catra wanted to kiss her senseless. “What are you doing here?”

“To take you home,” Catra said firmly. She ignored the way the blonde wound her arms around her neck and the way her fingers twitched eagerly at her sides. She wanted to touch her and hold her close, press kisses to her face and just breathe her in. 

Adora’s blonde hair tickled her face and her nose scrunched up as she pressed closer. “Right now?” she wondered. Her face fell when Catra nodded stiffly. “Can we at least dance first?”

She should’ve said no, should’ve pulled away when Adora moved Catra's hands so they were settled on her hips. She should’ve, could’ve turned her head away when the blonde pressed their foreheads together. But as much as her head screamed at her to be the bigger person, she nodded in silent approval and allowed Adora to sway her hips to the music. Her moves were captivating and dangerous. Her eyes clouded with an emotion that scared Catra and made her swallow down a lump. “Just one song,” she choked out. Adora’s smile was exhilarating as she swayed, her eyes never once leaving Catra’s. 

The music was loud and pounded in Catra’s ears as she held on tight. Although there was a barrier of clothing between her fingers and Adora’s flesh, her heart raised and her body  _ yearned. _ It longed to kiss her and to just hold her there while the music drowned out her thoughts. To feel the blonde’s painted nails digging into her skull as she tugged at her hair and giggled against her chapped lips. For her face to be marked red by cherry lipstick and for concealer to smudge against her cheeks. She wanted and she needed, but she made no move to make any of her wishes true as she came to her senses.

Because at the end of the day, Adora was her best friend first and her love second. If she messed it up by taking advantage of her in a drunken state, Catra didn’t know if she could live with herself. So even when Adora’s gaze turned hungry and her arms wound tighter around her neck, and her movements became far more needy than it should’ve, Catra let go. As Adora reached, the brunette dodged. When her face fell and she whined with need for Catra just to touch her, somehow she managed to look away. “You’re drunk,” she breathed. “You’re drunk and I  _ need  _ to take you home.”

Adora’s eyes flashed with hurt and she moved to step away. “I don’t want to go,” she argued. The brunette grabbed her wrist, probably far tighter than needed and dragged her through the swarm of people. She ignored her protests and the angry ‘Catra’s’ that left her friend’s mouth. 

  
“Mara would kill me if I let you stay,” Catra replied. Adora huffed angrily as the bitter night air kissed her cheeks and shivered as it nipped her arms. The brunette was quick to shrug off her coat and wrap it around the girl’s body, zipping it as she stared holes into her forehead. Like the girl was daring her to look and give into the need coursing through her veins. To fuck everything up and to lose someone she had managed to care about more than herself. Catra didn’t meet her eyes. “How many drinks did you have anyways?”

“Three,” Adora replied, voice quiet. She trudged after her as Catra tugged her towards the direction of her house. Her fingers moved to intertwine with Catra’s, the brunette batted it away with her free hand and kept her other tight around the girl’s arm. 

Her presence was more intoxicating than any alcohol and it was loud. It slammed against her skull and sang sick melodies in her head. Taunting her with it’s sweet taste and testing her with every breath she’d take. Catra wondered if it was possible to hate loving someone. “I don’t want to go home,” Adora said.

“Too bad.” 

Her mother once told her that a drunken man’s words were a sober man’s thoughts. It was one of the many things that Catra dwelled over constantly. “What women were you referring to?” Adora whispered out of nowhere. The brunette paused and forced herself to look at her friend, brows furrowed. Adora stared right back.

“What?”

She pressed her nose against her cheek and repeated the words, slowly and breathy into her ear. “What women were you referring to?” 

Catra’s breath hitched as the girl continued to whisper. “I think about that night constantly,” she confessed. “Because I need to know what woman you desire? I’m not her, if I was you would’ve kissed me by now. What girl caught your eyes and is keeping you away from me?”

Her eyes fell shut as she attempted to calm her pounding heart, fingers twitching around the girl’s arm before clamping down painfully. Adora gasped. She gasped, but she didn’t pull away. “You’re drunk,” Catra choked out. “You don’t really mean that.”

“So what if I’m drunk?” Adora asked. Her body pressed closer in a way that made Catra’s blood run cold, she stepped back. Hurt flashed in Adora’s eyes as she drunkenly stumbled. “Does that really change anything? Why can’t you just answer me?”

Catra swore beneath her breath and jerked her head away from the girl’s watchful gaze. “Is it because I’m not pretty?” Adora asked, desperately. The brunette’s heart broke.

“It’s because you’re not sober,” Catra replied. “Ask me again when you’re hungover.”

The universe had a grudge against Catra. “What if I forget?”

“Let’s just hope you don’t.”

  
She knew this because it put Adora in her life. A girl with a captivating personality who Catra would gladly do anything for. She was puddy in her hands and was almost positive her only purpose in life was to yearn for her. Catra was placed on the planet for Adora’s benefit and she saw no problem with it. 

But maybe the universe didn’t like Adora either. Maybe that’s why they were so drawn to one another. It was a rather dumb and hopeful way of thinking, but as Catra guided Adora to her home, and held the girl when she crumbled in her arms. She pondered over it when she left her sleeping on the couch and walked home in the cold. It made her wonder as she slipped through her front door and was greeted with silence. That night she dreamt of blue eyes and red lipstick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very gay and very angst oh my...
> 
> Anyways THANK YOU for reading this, it's honestly beyond me why people are reading this like holy cow thank you! I love you all so darn much, last chapter is out tomorrow and I should be posting a hopefully not too shitty fanart by yours truly haha!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys! I love you all <3

It was in pouring rain when Adora tapped on her window. Three days after the incident on a school night, Catra padded across the room and opened it staring at her in confusion. “I have a front door,” she said. Adora smiled sheepishly, clumsily flopping into the room. 

“Didn’t want to awaken momzilla,” she replied. She regained her footing and kicked off her soaked shoes. Catra eyed the jacket wrapped around her slim frame, a sense of possessiveness rushed through her body at the sight. 

“Momzilla is on a business trip.”

The blonde’s face fell and pinched up as her brows scrunched together, she pursed her lips. “Oh,” she said after a moment. Catra rolled her eyes fondly and opened the door to her closet, throwing a towel at her. Even though the two hadn’t spoken for a few days, they were quick to fall into a domestic routine. However the air was tense as Adora dried off her hair. Her gaze was wary and her lip was being abused by constant nervous gnawing. 

She shrugged the jacket off and held it out towards the girl. “I brought it back,” she muttered. “Sorry it’s wet.”

“It’s fine,” Catra waved her off. She eyed her for a moment, before taking the coat from her hands. “Is that all you need?”

  
The towel hung loose around the girl’s neck as she picked nervously at the fabric. Her eyes darted around the room and her leg thumped anxiously on the ground. Under normal circumstances, Catra would just hold her and she’d stop her fidgeting. Unfortunately the situation was anything but and her touch would probably only make it worse. Finally the blonde locked eyes with her and she sighed. “No. No it’s not,” she confessed softly. “I remember.”

Catra’s throat felt dry and her hands became clammy. She had dreaded this conversation. She had convinced herself that Adora’s drunken words were nothing close to her sober thoughts and she was just an emotional and needy drunk. That she didn’t want Catra to tell her that she’s pretty or kiss her in her poorly lit room. However, if the girl wanted to talk about it, she’d let her. The brunette sat on her bed while Adora watched her every move. “I’m all ears.”

  
The girl didn’t move closer, finding it to be more comfortable standing in the middle of Catra’s terribly furnished room. “And I’m fairly certain I’m sober,” she said. Catra forced back a smile. “And if you don’t want to answer, you don’t have to. I’d never force you to do anything, but what women were you referring to?”

  
Adora’s eyes were intense, boring holes into Catra’s flesh as she awaited an answer with bated breath. Her mind told her to go for it, to rip it off like a bandaid. Let every single emotion spill from her body and drown the girl in them. Drown in her love, in her pain, fear, all of it. Catra was a coward. She was better at silence than she was with words, but sometimes even a coward faced their fears and the girl figured it was about time she faced hers. “Blondes who wave their pom-poms around in short skirts in the cold,” she began. Her eyes burned, but she continued. “Ones who like to squeeze me until I can’t breathe because they’re scared of my motorcycle, but are too stubborn to admit it. Girls who would spend their nights covering my face with bandaids and who cry when I get hurt.

Ones who don’t know every time they smile I want to cry, because they’re so bright it  _ burns _ . I love idiots who ask me if they’re pretty on the sidewalk after getting shit faced drunk, despite the fact they are the prettiest girl I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

  
Adora’s silence was deafening and her expression was unreadable. Her eyes darted around her face and Catra rubbed her arm over her face to brush away tears. Rain slammed against her window and her heart pounded in her ears. She wanted to throw up. “Was that a good enough answer, princess?”

“Do you really mean that?” Adora croaked. 

Catra thought the girl was a fool. “I do.”

Painted fingers brushed over a beautiful face as it turned towards the mirror. Adora inhaled shakily and Catra couldn’t help but wonder how a single breath could sound so beautiful. “You think I’m pretty?”

Her voice was so quiet that it was painful, but her presence was powerful. Always powerful. “I think you’re beautiful,” Catra replied, standing to her feet. She slowly crossed the room to meet the girl, pressing their foreheads together. Adora’s hair was cold against her face and she gazed up at Catra through her eyelashes. She reached up slowly and pressed her thumb beneath the brunette’s eyes, wiping it over a tear. “Breathtaking even.”

The blonde’s breath hitched and her cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of red. “Catra,” she choked out.

Her lips brushed over the girl’s forehead first, before trailing down to press against the girl’s eyelids. Adora breathed heavily as she did this, a whimper slipping through her lips when Catra kissed her cheeks. It was music to the brunette’s ears and she was so happy she could sob. “Can I kiss you?” she whispered.

“Please,” came a breathless reply. 

Adora’s lips tasted like coffee and cherry lip balm, a taste Catra hoped she’d be able to get used to. The blonde’s hands were hesitant as they ran up Catra’s chest, squeezing her shoulders before drumming up her neck to settle on her cheeks. Adora kissed the same way she smiled. Soft, but very much there, gentle and fierce at the same time. 

Catra wound her arms tight around the girl and picked at the back of her shirt, chasing after her lips when the girl pulled away to breath with a whine. Adora giggled and leaned back in to capture her lips once more. Catra’s fingers brushed beneath her shirt and dragged up her cold skin. “You’re gorgeous,” she whispered against her lips.   
The blonde whimpered, pressing in closer and kissing her harder. Her fingers wound into her hair and Adora’s skin felt like fire beneath her hands. “I don’t feel pretty,” she replied. 

“You would if you could see the way people looked at you.” 

Adora pulled away. Her hands left the brunette’s face and settled over the hands on her waist, gazing at Catra with the same look she had at the party. “I want to know what you see,” she breathed.

Catra could spend hours telling the girl what she saw in her. She could write novels with thousands, upon thousands of words describing the girl in great detail. She wasn’t very good with her words though and they both knew that well. Catra also knew that words weren’t what Adora was looking for. Actions held more meaning. They always had. “Are you sure?”

“Show me,” Adora pressed her nose into her cheek with a whimper as Catra squeezed her sides. “Please.”

And who was Catra to deny her? With every shared breath and touch, Catra showed her. As clothes littered her floor they melted into each other and the brunette soon decided nothing could compare to the feeling of Adora’s skin against hers. She whispered to her sweet nothings and Adora would whimper in response, showing her how pretty she thought Catra was as well. It was the sort of thing the girl thought only existed in movies. Silent words exchanged as two bodies moved as one and just drowned in one another. Catra wanted to submerge herself completely in the feeling of Adora’s lips on her skin and her fingers scratching up her spine, basking in it and never wanting to leave. 

It was a feeling she had always thought would wind her up in hell since she was a child. The sensation of needing someone so badly, of wanting to hold them and never let them leave. To kiss someone with so much desire and passion that they cried from pure joy. To cradle another’s face as their face twisted with emotions that left one wanting so much more. 

Catra didn’t think she’d mind winding up in hell if it meant she got to feel that way again. To relish in sin and not to mind it one bit. For if sin felt like to be enveloped in love and to feel safe in the arms of another, she’d let the devil whatever he pleased with her. Because to her, Adora was worth it.

Adora stared at her when they had finished, breathing heavily and tracing circles on her shoulders. Her lips were bruised and her eyes were half lidded as they crinkled with her smile. Catra soaked in every detail of her face at that moment, so it’d appear in her dreams and make her feel as warm as she did laying with her. Adora’s ankles were hooked around the back of her knees and she was holding her so close that she could feel everything. “I like your face.”

The girl beneath her flushed a deep red and hid her face behind her hands. Catra carefully lifted one of them up and kissed each knuckle, Adora gazed up at her with such fondness that the brunette could melt. “I love you,” she replied. 

Those words rattled around Catra’s skull and tattooed themselves on her brain. It was beyond her how she managed to get someone as beautiful and kind as Adora to say them to her, with such emotion behind them that it physically hurt. To look at her like she was the world and to lay in her bed so vulnerable beneath her calloused fingers.   
Perhaps the universe was kind in it’s own sick way. Catra pressed her forehead against hers and smiled so widely that it hurt, pressing her thumbs into Adora’s hips. She closed her eyes and decided that if Adora asked her to jump off a bridge she would. She’d do anything for the girl and she’d spend the rest of her life proving it to her. “I love you, too,” she whispered. “Forever and always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words cannot express how thankful I am for all the support this story has received in such a short amount of time. All the love it has gotten just makes me so gosh darn happy, I loved writing this and I'm glad people enjoyed reading it. Keep an eye out for me if you enjoy my writing, I enjoy writing about these losers!  
> Lots of love to all of you!  
> (I may add a fifth chapter strictly for any art I draw for this haha, don't know yet <3)


End file.
